Unmasking
by SneaselXRiolu
Summary: Everyone wonders who this mysterious person that unleashed T.K.O. could be: Shadowy Figure. Here are 100 people he could be, from very possible to crack. Current Chapter: Popular Theory
1. Disappointment

The two were fighting again. Caught in an endless loop of battle after battle, K.O. and Shadowy Figure always seemed to end up this way. K.O. trying in any way shape or form to beat him without letting T.K.O. out, and Shadowy Figure nearly always managing to keep up and dodge K.O.'s attacks. "ENOUGH!" T.K.O. snarled from P.K.O. "Show me who you are."

"I can't." Shadowy Figure said with a smirk.

"I have to know!"

"Get used to disappointment." Shadowy Figure said, and jumped down from the sewer ledge.

P.K.O. looked to follow him, but Shadowy had already disappeared. This led to the pre-teen sighing in defeat, shoulders slumping as he wondered…who _is_ that man?

* * *

**Already got some people lined up! If you want, next chapter, I'll give clues to who they might be, based off of quotes they will say in the chapter. Also, I'd love to hear your ideas on who Shadowy Figure might be.**


	2. Shadowy Figure

"Gotcha!" Rad shouted in triumph as he held Shadowy Figure in place with a tractor beam.

"Now, who _are_ you?" K.O. shouted, pointing a finger in an accusing manner.

"You want to know…who I really am?" Shadowy Figure asked the bodega trio.

"That's why we followed you down here." Enid pointed out.

"Well then…I guess I shouldn't keep an audience waiting…" Shadowy Figure took off his hood.

Rad gasped dramatically.

"Oh my Cob!" Shouted K.O.

"Shadowy Figure is really…" Enid began.

"SHADOWY FIGURE!" They all shouted.

Sure enough, under one hood, was another hood, revealing himself to be Shadowy Figure.


	3. Popular Theory

**This is a popular theory, but nobody talks about **_**why**_ **this person would do these things. As such, I decided that from now on, with every character, I have to try to come up with some reason **_**why**_ **they're messing with K.O. and bringing out T.K.O.**

* * *

It wasn't planned for this family outing to come out this way. Just a simple walk around the park until K.O. spotted the mysterious "Shadowy Figure." Of course, the two heroic parents of the boy, Mr. Gar, and Carol had their beef with the "Shadowy Figure" as well. Mr. Gar disliked how the person had snuck around the plaza, and Carol wanted revenge for what he did to her baby.

Seeking refuge, Shadowy Figure dove into the sewer pipe, with the family following hot on his heels. The family made it to the end of the sewer line, to find there was just a door. K.O. and Carol looked to the dark walls, trying to see if they could spot Shadowy Figure, until Mr. Gar punched the door down.

"Mr. Gar!" K.O. cried.

"We can fix it later." Mr. Gar told him.

The three made their way inside, and Carol choked back an inaudible gasp. The glorb tree? Gar wasn't supposed to know about this! How did he know it was here? More importantly, why didn't Carol know about this area so she could get to the glorb tree quicker?

The trio looked around to see if there were any clues of Shadowy Figure being there, when K.O. shouted. A quick jab to the stomach had hit him, and Shadowy Figure thought he had hit the right spot to make sure he could've knocked K.O. out and have him not make a sound. Shadowy Figure looked back to the boy he had thought he knocked out.

"K.O.!" Carol cried before turning her attention to the figure that attacked her son. "You." She snarled and she began to charge, unleashing a copy cat move of K.O.'s powerfist that Shadowy Figure dodged. Straight into Mr. Gar's attack. He grunted as he fell, a hand rushing to his face to show something with red glass had broken. He chuckled slightly, shoulders shaking.

"I should've known it was you…Silverspark and El-Bow."

"What do you think you were doing to my son?" Carol growled, picking Shadowy Figure up by the hood and ripping it off. She gasped and reeled back as Gar took a step back as well. K.O. ran to his mother, clutching his stomach, but trying to protect her from whatever made her gasp.

The face was dark skinned purple, but the visor clearly told who it was. Laserblast looked towards the family, one of his eyes exposed, revealing a beautiful onyx, an effect from the red orb that had been his downfall all those years ago.

"I-It can't be…" Carol choked out.

"You were dead!" Mr. Gar included.

"Dead…? No…" He looked to Carol. "I told you I had to come back."

"And like a grill you did! What did you to my son!?" Carol shouted.

Laserblast looked to K.O., tears gathering in his eyes. "I just wanted to make sure my son would be safe from Foxtail…I knew what she was doing…and she threatened to harm Carol if I told…had I known…had I known that you were in there I would've been there for you…" Laserblast reached out to his kin, standing up to try and take a hold of K.O.

K.O. stepped back from the ex-hero, startled at this new information being thrown at him and his family. He could feel alarm bells ringing, and T.K.O. shouting in his ears.

"All this time…" Carol managed. "All this time, you were alive, and you didn't think to tell me!?"

"Of course not. After all being a villain who specializes in the black market," Laserblast touched a glorb that was floating near him, before turning back to Carol, the reflection of her new family reflecting in his visor, "you tend to learn things you don't want to. Such as _I_ was looking for information on P.O.I.N.T., to know who was in on the little project, only to find that someone, who was supposed to have retired by this point (no pun intended) still a part of the organization."

Carol stood taller, as if trying to figure out who he was talking about. It was hard to search his eyes, even with one visor out of the way.

There was tension hanging in the air from both parties as they questioned one another.


	4. True Hero

**Blame anticsareme for the idea of the females fawning over older K.O.**

* * *

Shadowy Figure and K.O. were duking it out in the Plaza parking lot, with Shadowy seemingly have learned from his last encounter with P.K.O., and trying to not trigger him again. At the same time, a Boxmore robot box landed and opened, revealing a Jethro. Shadowy continued to fight K.O., who sent Shadowy Figure backwards as they fought.

Then he tripped backwards, over the Jethro robot, sending him onto his back, and letting out a shout as his back bruised. The Jethro fell apart.

"Haha! The good guys win!" K.O. said triumphantly, as Enid and Rad assisted in pinning the villain.

"You…don't understand." Shadowy Figure grunted. "I _am_ a good guy!"

"Shut up!" Enid told him. "Rad, take off his hood and scarf."

Rad did so, revealing…a man with tan skin, long, shaggy hair, and perfectly dark brown eyes.

"Oh no, he's hot!" Several females shouted, including Enid and Red Action.

"It doesn't matter if he's attractive! Professor Venomous and Raymond are attractive, and they're villains!" Rad and K.O. pointed out.

"I really _am_ a good guy. I just have to do bad things." The man said, and shoved Rad and Enid off of him with ease.

"Then prove that you're a good guy! Tell us something that only a good guy would know!" K.O. shouted smugly.

"Well, that's too broad of a spectrum," the older man looked to K.O. sternly. "But I _do_ know that the day before the Mystery Science Fair 201X, Dendy made us go through a simulation to bring out our turbonic form. It worked a little too well."

K.O. shook his head slowly. "No…it's not true…that's impossible!"

"But where I came from…" the older K.O. continued. "I didn't get to do that simulation. Boxman Jr. caused a plasma fire to break out in the plaza. I couldn't choose who to save in that situation either." His eyes turned glassy, as if he was about to cry. "I heard them all cry out for me, and I couldn't just pick. Just like you."

"B-but Boxman Jr. was defeated!" K.O. protested.

"And who beat him? Certainly not you. Not without the help of emotions, and you've gotten so much stronger. So much stronger than most K.O.s that I tried to work with." The older K.O.'s eyes showed pride in his eyes.

Then he got punched in the back of the head by Carol.

"No mom!" K.O. shouted. "That's me!"

"What!?"

"It's," K.O. looked to his olderself, who was now knocked out, "a long story."


End file.
